


A Private Moment in a Public Place

by IAmTheBadWolf1990



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fuckruary 2021 (Lucifer TV), Fuckruary 2021: Devil Made Me Do It, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheBadWolf1990/pseuds/IAmTheBadWolf1990
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer share a moment at the annual LAPD ball.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	A Private Moment in a Public Place

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fuckruary prompts public sex, special events, and "You have to keep quiet". Though to be honest, I kinda failed at the public sex part.

‘Shh! You have to keep quiet.’

That was easy for him to say, thought Chloe as she bit her lip to stifle her moans. He wasn’t the one writhing on a desk with his partner’s head between his thighs.

He was right, though; they _did_ have to keep quiet. They were at the annual LAPD ball and the only thing separating them and the other guests was one door with no lock.

Once Lucifer was sure that Chloe had gotten herself back under control, he pushed the material of her dress up a bit higher and got back to work. Chloe choked back more moans as his tongue flicked over her clit before diving between her folds. In an effort to ground herself, she reached down and grabbed hold of his hair with one hand; the other gripped the side of the desk.

Now it was _Lucifer's_ muffled moans filling the small office; he loved it when she was a bit rough with him.

His tongue moved back up to her clit, and a moment later, a finger prodded at her entrance. ‘Yes!’ hissed Chloe as it slid in fully, and this time Lucifer did not reprimand her for the noise. It wasn’t long before a second finger joined the first, and the room soon filled with the messy sound of them pumping in and out of her while Lucifer’s tongue continued to lap at her clit.

After a minute or two, Lucifer changed the tempo and curled his fingers upwards so that they were hitting that perfect spot, making Chloe grip his hair tighter as she bucked wildly. She was so close now, all she needed was a little…

Lucifer’s lips sealed over her clit and started sucking and that was all it took. Chloe’s mouth opened in a silent scream as she spiralled over the edge and into ecstasy.

Eventually, the waves of pleasure ebbed away, and Chloe’s fingers released their grip on Lucifer’s hair. Lucifer gave her folds a few lingering kisses that sent aftershocks running through her whole body before finally pulling away.

The smug grin on his face as he stood was infuriating, but it was not unjustified.

With Lucifer’s help, she got up off the desk and stood on shaky legs. Thankfully, the desk had been clear when they had first entered the room, so the clean-up was minimal. No one would ever know that they were there.

‘Shall we re-join the party?’ asked Lucifer, as if he hadn’t had his head buried between her thighs a minute ago. How he managed to always keep himself so composed Chloe would never know.

His hair, though, was anything but composed. Chloe stifled a giggle at how it stuck up at odd angles, his hair product evidently having lost the battle with her eager fingers.

‘Let me fix your hair first,’ she said around a chuckle, and she patted the chair next to the desk, indicating for him to sit. Lucifer did so without comment, reminding Chloe of just how far they had come. The Lucifer of old would not have so easily sat before her and let her play with his hair.

There was no way to get his hair back to the perfect quiff he had been sporting at the start of the evening, but eventually Chloe managed to make it presentable enough so that people wouldn't instantly think “sex hair” when they saw him. Once she was done, she noticed Lucifer smiling up at her with adoration in his eyes, and she couldn’t help but smile back at him the same way. 

She loved him so damn much.

She trailed her hands down to cup his face and pulled him to her for a slow kiss.

‘On second thoughts,’ whispered Chloe after they had pulled away from one another. ‘Let me return the favour.’ And she slowly slid down onto her knees, Lucifer's dark eyes following her every movement.

Outside, the party continued. Neither of them cared one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a story with a specified word count definitely was a challenge! It sure was fun though. Frustrating, but fun.


End file.
